


Hogsmeade Station

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Railway-realated dirty talk, utter stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: The finger dragged slowly down his neck and the flat planes of his back, through the wisps of hair atop rippling muscle. Harry felt gooseflesh raise in its wake, and smiled into the pillow.





	Hogsmeade Station

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, September 2018. Prompt: "Return to Hogwarts". Word Count Limit: 191 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/) and [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/) for running this month's challenge, and to [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/) and [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesterchill/) for helping with the word-count and yelling at me to _do my work_.

Harry was enjoying a leisurely morning in bed. It was warm— _September First_ —and he wasn't ready to wake yet. A hand in his hair brought vague awareness to the sultry drawl of his boyfriend's voice beside him.

"—because _today_ , the Hogwarts Express—"

Harry felt a finger rest lightly behind his left ear.

"—snakes its way from London, across the countryside—"

The finger dragged slowly down his neck and the flat planes of his back, through the wisps of hair atop rippling muscle. Harry felt gooseflesh raise in its wake, and smiled into the pillow.

"—onto the Scottish plains, into the highlands—"

Draco's finger reached the small of Harry's back, pausing briefly before it snaked to the cleft of his arse. Harry sighed.

"—before _slowly_ sliding into Hogsmeade Station—"

Harry shivered as a nonverbal lubrication charm slicked Draco's finger, and it glided easily between the firm mounds of flesh and gently breached his hole.

"—where it will _unload_ the finest young witches and wizards of tomorrow," Draco finished.

"Enough talk about trains and stations," Harry hummed, sleepily shifting his weight. "You gonna fuck me or what?"

He could feel Draco's smirk.


End file.
